This disclosure relates to catalyst materials and, more particularly, to a method for targeted deposition of a catalyst metal.
Fuel cells and other types of devices commonly utilize electroactive materials. For instance, a typical fuel cell may include an anode catalyst layer, a cathode catalyst layer and an electrolyte between the anode and cathode catalyst layers for generating an electric current in a known electrochemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant. The catalyst layers typically include a catalytic material, such as platinum, that is supported on carbon particles. However, the catalytic material is only active when it is accessible to protons, electrons and the respective reactant fuel or oxidant. Regions in the catalyst layers that are accessible to protons, electrons and the respective reactant are referred to as the three-phase boundary.